Trios
|allapp = 舞力全开：活力派 |image = }} Trios are one of the modes in the series. They debuted as classic routines on , but have appeared as alternate routines (On-Stage Mode) on . The mode later appeared in later games. ''Just Dance 2014'' See On-Stage Mode ''Just Dance 2015'' Classic * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Dark Horse * Don't Worry Be Happy * Bad Romance * Epic Sirtaki * It's My Birthday * Mahna Mahna Alternate Routines *''Happy'' (Sing Along) Just Dance 2016 * Born This Way * Hey Mama * Let's Groove * Fancy * Boys (Summertime Love) * Same Old Love * Junto A Ti Alternate Routines * Hey Mama (Geisha Version) * Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance Version) * Uptown Funk (Tuxedo Version) Trio Mashups * Born This Way (Triplets) Just Dance Unlimited * Get Ugly Just Dance 2017 *''All About Us'' *''DADDY'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''PoPiPo'' *''September'' *''Te Dominar'' Alternate Routines *''El Tiki'' (Trio Version) *''Titanium'' (TBA Version) Just Dance Unlimited * HandClap ''舞力全开：活力派'' *''Bang Bang Bang'' *''Clown'' *''Drinking Song'' *''Eunuch Migraine'' *''Gee'' *''Hot Pot Cool'' *''Kung Fu Pop'' Just Dance 2018 *''Bubble Pop!'' *''Love Ward'' *''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' *''New Face'' *''Boom Boom'' Alternate Routines * Chantaje Trivia *This was the latest mode to be released, with Duet Mode being released in , and Dance Crews being released in . *When selecting dancers, the lead dancer will have two spots available and the backup dancers will each have one spot available. Starting with , all three dancers can each hold the maximum possible players. That feature is only the case with eighth generation consoles and further (Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Wii U) and the PC (which is an applicable platform starting with ). *''Just Dance 2016'' has the most Trios out of all games with eleven (including alternate routines and Mashups) and twelve if is included. *For several trios, the lead dancer and the backup dancers are recorded separately. Examples of this include The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Dark Horse, Born This Way, DADDY, Hey Mama, and PoPiPo. There are also times where the lead dancers of such trios appear as solo dancers in Mashups and Party Master Modes. Gallery The Fox.jpg|''The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)'' Dark Horse.jpg|''Dark Horse'' Dontworry.jpg|''Don't Worry Be Happy'' Bad Romance.jpg|''Bad Romance'' Epic Sitarki.jpg|''Epic Sirtaki'' Its My.jpg|''It's My Birthday'' Mahna.jpg|''Mahna Mahna'' Happy Sing-Along Version.jpg|''Happy'' (Sing-Along Version) Bornthisway.jpg|''Born This Way'' Hey Mama.jpeg|''Hey Mama'' Fancy.jpg|''Fancy'' Boys (Summertime Love) Square.png|''Boys (Summertime Love)'' Same Old Love Square.png|''Same Old Love'' Junto a Ti Square.png|''Junto a Ti'' Let's Groove Square.png|''Let's Groove'' Hit_the_road_jack_alt.png|''Hit the Road Jack'' (Line Dance Version) Hey Mama Alternate Version.png|''Hey Mama'' (Geisha Version) Uptown Funk Alternate.png|''Uptown Funk'' (Tuxedo Version) Getugly.jpg|''Get Ugly'' Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' Daddy.png|''DADDY'' Dragosteadintei.jpg|''Dragostea Din Tei'' Popipo.png|''Po Pi Po'' September.png|''September'' Tedominar.png|''Te Dominar'' Eltikialt.png|''El Tiki'' (Trio Version) HandClap_Cover_Generic.png|''HandClap'' Titanium alt beta.png|''Titanium'' (Beta Alternate) Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' Jdcclown cover generic.png|''Clown'' Jdcdrinkingsong 2s cover.png|''Drinking Song'' Jdcdizzyeunuchs cover generic.png|''Eunuch Migraine'' Jdcgee 2s cover.png|''Gee'' Jdchotpot cover generic.png|''Hot Pot Cool'' Jdckungfupop cover generic.png|''Kung Fu Pop'' Copperhead_cover_generic.jpg|''Boom Boom'' Bubblepop_cover_generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' Loveward_cover_generic.jpg|''Love Ward'' Newface_cover_generic.jpg|''New Face'' Wakawaka_cover_generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)'' Chantajealt_cover_generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' (Subway Version) References Site Navigation